


Adventure Tours 2109 presents: The Cardiff Bay Ghost Tour

by The_Snarkivist



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Children of Earth Compliant, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Ghost fluff, Halloween, M/M, Not Beta Read, canon but hopefully not sad?, eternal boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snarkivist/pseuds/The_Snarkivist
Summary: “I have a question!”  A middle aged tourist with a fanny pack said to the guide as they moved along.   “So many of these ghosts - the surly one, the bloke who died in the men’s room of what used to be a nightclub, etc.  Well they all seem to be from the early 21st century.  Why is that and don’t you have any older ghosts?”******Take a ghost walking tour in Cardiff Bay on Halloween 2109.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Adventure Tours 2109 presents: The Cardiff Bay Ghost Tour

**Author's Note:**

> As will become VERY clear to anyone reading this, I have never been to Cardiff and have zero knowledge of its geography. I hope that isn't too distracting.

“Now if you’ll come this way, we’re going just around the corner to this abandoned building here. One hundred years ago this was an office building. This building, or more specifically the roof of this building, is home to a particularly surly ghost. He’s a wiry and angular looking fellow with brown hair and a permanent scowl. But, don’t let his grumpiness fool you. This ghost is what we like to call a ‘helper’ ghost. The legend says that he was a doctor when he was alive. And now, if anyone goes to the top of this building - if they’re feeling desperate and they want to end it all. This ghost will appear to them and try to talk them out of jumping. Often by relating a quite long-winded and self-pitying narrative about himself. If you go up there just to see him, he is said to yell insults at you.” 

The crowd chuckled. 

“Now let’s move along to Roald Dahl Plass. This was home to a shopping centre in the early 21st century.” 

The group moved along. 

“I have a question!” A middle aged tourist with a fanny pack said to the guide as they moved along. “So many of these ghosts - the surly one, the bloke who died in the men’s room of what used to be a nightclub, etc. Well they all seem to be from the early 21st century. Why is that and don’t you have any older ghosts?” 

“That’s a great question!” The guide chirped though their eyes suggested they did not in fact think much of the question. “Our Harbour tour is full of ghosts from that time. We’re not quite sure why. We do know that in the 21st century it all changed. However! If you’re interested in some older ghosts may I recommend our other tour “Spooked in Splott” - we have some chilling stories of the murder of a young woman who is said to haunt an underpass as well as some spine-tingling stories from the Victorian era of a young woman who was the victim of a seance gone wrong. But if you are looking for older ghosts, I think you might like one of the sightings at our next stop. She’s quite a lot older than the rest of our ghosts.” 

“Oh! Great!” 

The group walked on till they got to Roald Dahl Plass.

“Now this is a big site of ghost activity! In 2009 there was a huge explosion here on this very spot. No one knows exactly what started it. But it levelled this area. Ever since then we see some very spooky phenomena. Some people have seen an Asian woman in a leather jacket running along the Plass. She’s often consulting some sort of advanced technology. We don’t know who she was exactly but some of our research leads us to think she was a hacker who was killed by the government when her activities were discovered.” 

“Ooooh!” some of the audience said. 

“Another one of the residents of this square is another dark haired woman. She is seen just right over there. She has a gun and she is crying. Some lucky and specially attuned to the spirit world folks have even seen her shoot herself in the head!” 

The audience gasped. 

“She is often seen to be carrying a large metal glove, that looks to be Medievil in origin. Some have speculated that she was a historian who became obsessed with her work and couldn’t stand to live in the 21st century anymore. So she shot herself.” 

The audience nodded in agreement. The guide thought they heard the sound of a snort from one of the group but decided to ignore it. Always one in every group.

“Another quite terrifying apparition that is sometimes seen is a woman we’ve nicknamed “The Walking Weapon” - she’s a woman who is sobbing her eyes out and her right arm is a long sword like weapon. No one really knows what happened to her or why her arm is a sword. Now let’s move a little down the square a bit.” 

The group shuffled along. 

“Now here! This story is for the gentleman who wanted to hear about ghosts from different older times. This little supernatural visitor is quite a lot older than any of our other ghosts. She’s quite the charmer apparently. If you look in the sky just right there” The guide pointed. “And if you’re really lucky - you just might see a pterodactyl! That’s right. Our oldest ghost is a prehistoric creature. We have no idea how she came to haunt Cardiff or why. But she’s been seen multiple times. And you know what they say about Halloween! The day and night when the veil is thinnest. So tonight at midnight - which is in less than 10 minutes - you might have the best chance to see all our supernatural friends.” 

The audience oooohed. 

“And now, we’re going to move along the path here to Cardiff Bay for our second last stop.” 

The group shuffled along, chatting excitedly with each other about the possibility of seeing ghosts. 

“Now here - this derelict building was not destroyed by the bomb blast but it has remained vacant since then. In 2009 it was a tourist office. This is the spot where one of our most popular ghosts lives. One of our tour attendees named him ‘Eyecandy’ after seeing him and well the name has just stuck. He’s a quite young and good looking man - probably in his mid-20s. He’s always dressed impeccably in a suit. He always has a stop-watch. And he has a distinctive cut on his cheek. And many ghost hunters actually smell him before they see him. He’s always followed by the very pleasing aroma of coffee.” 

“But who was he?” One of the attendees asked, enraptured. 

“Well, our research into this fellow has not turned up very much. However, we think he may have worked in the tourist office.We think he just really loved his job of directing tourists and has decided to do just that after his untimely end. He’s sometimes known to give directions to tourists who are lost. Like our surly ghost, he’s quite helpful though often sarcastic He is said to have the ability to do very epic eye roll. But there is a very interesting phenomenon associated with this supernatural friend. Every year, like clockwork, we find odd things left at the door of the old tourist office. Sometimes it is flowers, sometimes it is bags of coffee, and sometimes it is packets of tea. No one has ever seen who is leaving these items. But they always appear on August 19th. We think these are thank yous from the ghosts many fans - people he’s given directions to or he’s helped through the years. We have no idea what the significance of the date is.” 

The audience ooohhhed once again.

“So now if you’ll follow me. We’re going to do a quick walk over towards the older part of town for our last stop.” 

The group once again shuffled along. One man, dressed in a very old fashioned looking coat stayed behind the group and walked to the door of the tourist office.

“Were you listening to that? Every year they get the details wrong in new and ridiculous ways. Apparently Suzy was a mad historian now. They never correctly identify Myfanwy as a pteranodon. And you, you my love, have fans!” 

A shimmery apparition of a young man in a suit appeared. He laughed. “Honestly Jack. Every year, every year you go on that tour. Why? It’s so silly.” 

“I dunno, Ianto,” Jack said. “I guess I’m nostalgic. Maybe I keep hoping that someday they’ll get it right. I feel like I should write them a letter. Let them know a few facts. Nothing that would contravene the official secrets act. Just something like ‘the tourist office ghost made the best coffee in the history of the world and was a fucking stallion in bed. Actually, he still is, on the one day a year where he’s flesh again.” 

Ianto laughed. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“Am I wrong?” 

“Well, I think you’re the best judge of that..” 

“Oh I will tell you in…” Jack looked at Ianto expectantly. 

Ianto rolled his eyes but pulled out his pocket watch. “4 minutes and 56 seconds.” 

“Can’t wait. Hey, I’m sorry I haven’t been back to Cardiff since your birthday. The Doctor has me working on some things.” 

Ianto smiled. “It’s okay. I’ve got lots to do here. Tourists to direct and what not. Plus there’s Tosh, Owen, Myfanwy, and even Suzy. She’s decided to talk to us again. We’re all good, we’ve got each other. And thank you for the gifts. You really don’t have to keep doing that. But Jack, how are you doing?” 

“I’m good, you know me. I keep on getting up and fighting again. Are Owen and Tosh coming by?” 

“Yeah, they’ll be here. They’re just giving us some privacy for the first little bit of Halloween.” Ianto arched an eyebrow suggestively at Jack. 

“Well, I appreciate that.” 

“Besides, they are also in need of some privacy these days. We’re also non-corporeal to each other the rest of the year.” 

“Oh! So that’s back on again is it?” 

“Yep, maybe this time they will just stay together. The breakups are getting a bit old.” 

Jack laughed. 

They both leaned on the door of the tourist office and watched the Bay. It was a surprisingly warm Halloween this year.

As the clock turned to midnight, Ianto slowly began to solidify. Jack watched until it was complete. He then pulled Ianto to him and captured his mouth in a kiss. It was the kind of kiss you did when you only had one night and day a year with someone. They were so familiar with each other’s mouths but it had been a year so the novelty was electric. 

“I miss you.” Jack said as he broke the kiss.

“I know Jack. I miss you too. But this is good enough. It’s better than nothing.” 

“It’s true.” Jack leaned in and kissed him again.

As they kissed Ianto reached behind him and opened the door to the tourist office. 

“Well let’s get somewhere a bit more private.” 

And with that they disappeared into the tourist office.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of broke one of my own rules for this in that I don't like to write fics where Ianto actually stays dead, but this story demanded to be written. And though he's a ghost, they are still together, so that's something. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
